My Little Casper (ADOPTED)
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: While going back to school after a scare assignment, a strong wind rocks the ship and throws a few students overboard into a strange portal. The students then wake up to find that they've landed in Ponyville Equestria... AND HAVE TURNED INTO PONIES! Will the students ever get back home, or will they have to spend the rest of their young lives as colorful talking ponies? ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In Deedstowns one day, the students of Scare School were boarding Cappy's ship after another scare assignment. As they took off in the sky,

vampire bully, Thatch Manora, sighed.

"Scaring fleshies was SO two years ago." He sighed. "I want to scare something new."

"Like what?" Ra, the Egyptian mummy, asked.

"Hm." Thatch wondered. "I'm thinking like, an animal!"

"That's not the smartest idea, Thatch." Casper, the friendly ghost, told the vampire. "You could be bit by a dog, or kicked by a horse!"

Thatch rolled his eyes at the ghost, his number one rival. He turned to the friends of his gang, Slither, child of Medusa, Mosshead, swamp

monster, and Dummy Girl, possessed ventriliquist dummy.

"I really just want to try something new." He said.

"Don't we all?" Slither shrugged.

As the ship flew to the junction that seperates the fleshies world from the Underworld, Casper noticed something strange.

"Hey, what's that?" The ghost asked.

Everybody else looked and gasped at what they saw.

"RACK! It looks like another portal next to the junction." Cappy's parrot squaked.

"That's never been there before." Thatch obsurved, staring at the colorful portal.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew against the ship. The ship wobbled and threw a bunch of students overboard. Those students were Thatch and his

gang, Harpy the Siren, and Casper and his gang of friends, Ra, Mantha the zombie, and Wolfy the werewolf.

The students still aboard of the ship, paniced when they saw the students fall screaming into the portal.

Down below deck a fleshy named Jimmy Bradley, saw the students fall in the portal. Jimmy had snuck on board sense he wanted to see scare school.

Realizing that his creature friends were in danger, Jimmy threw his ball aside and climbed through the window, and jumped into the portal after

them. A few seconds after, the portal closed, sealing the creatures and fleshy trapped in another world.

Casper woke up to a startling sight. Everywhere he looked he saw a world of color. He was also startled when he realized he was surrounded by a

bunch of strange horses and what looked to be, a creature of discord.

What was even more strange was that these horses looked oddly familiar in Casper's mind.

There was an indigo colored horse with a vampire cape and black and white stripes in it's mane.

A wooden horse with two cute little red bows in her dark blue hair.

A brown horse that had wolf fur instead of a mane and tail.

A horse that was completely covered in bandages and had no mane or tail.

An olive green horse that seemed to have falling limbs.

A blue horse with fangs and yellow hoofs.

A black horse with mossgreen hair.

And of course, the creature of discord looked familiar too with it's tentacle like arms and golden mane.

Casper took a look at himself and gasped. He too, was a horse, a ghost horse to be exact. He gasped when he suddenly realized that everybody

that fell in the portal had turned into horses!

"Everybody! Wake up!" Casper neighed to his friends and rivals.

Everybody woke up to the same startling sight. A colorful world and being surrounded by horses. They were even more shocked when they saw that

they've turned into horses.

"Casper, what happened to us?" asked the indigo horse, who turned out to be Thatch. "We're horses!"

"Um, not all of us." informed the wooden horse, who turned out to be Dummy Girl.

Dummy Girl had just noticed that the olive green horse, who was Mantha, the mummy horse, who was Ra, and the black horse, who was Mosshead, had

horns on their heads.

"We're unicorns!" Mantha cried out when she noticed.

The blue horse, who was Harpy, made her bird noise when she realized she had wings on her sides.

"And Harpy is a pegasus!" Ra pointed out.

"And I'm some sort of creature of discord." Slither looked at himself.

Suddenly, they all heard yelling above them. They looked up to see a peach colored horse with a blonde mane, falling from the sky.

"I'll catch you!" Casper called, jumping into the air.

His hind legs turned into a ghost tail and Casper flew to the falling horse. Casper got under the horse and caught him under the shoulders.

"Don't worry." Casper smiled. "I got you."

"Casper!" The horse cried. "Is that you?"

"Jimmy?" Casper set the horse down. "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy found his footing on his new four legs and began to explain.

"Well, when I saw you guys fall into that portal, I jumped in to try and save you." Jimmy explained. "But it seems I just got myself sucked up

too."

"And we all turned into horses." Thatch neighed in embarrassment of being a horse.

"Well, almost all of us." Slither corrected. "I'm a creature of discord."

"And most of us are unicorns." Mantha added.

"And Harpy is a pegasus." Casper pointed to the siren, now pegasus.

Jimmy took a look at everybody, realizing how small of horses they are.

"We're a little small to be called horses." Jimmy said.

"So?" Ra said.

"So, I think we're actually ponies."

"Ponies?!"

"Yeah, the smaller type of horses." Jimmy explained, lifting his tail a bit.

This is when Casper noticed something black and white on Jimmy's croup.

"Jimmy! You have a tatoo on your rump!" The ghost told the fleshy.

Jimmy turned his head and stared at the tatoo.

"A tatoo of a soccer ball on my croup? That's strange." Jimmy commented. "Casper, you have one too!"

"A tatoo of a friendly happy face!" Casper was overjoyed. "Mantha! You also have a tatoo!"

Mantha gasped when she saw hers.

"A dead flower!" Mantha turned to Ra. "Ra! You have an Egyptian Symbol for yours!"

Ra looked at his tatoo and wiggled his rump to show it off. His tatoo was ontop of his bandages, seeing as they were apart of him. He turned to

Wolfy and smiled.

"Wolfy, your tatoo is a full moon!" Ra told the werewolf.

"Whoa!" Wolfy looked at his tatoo and waved his long wolf tail. "Hey Dummy Girl, you got drama faces on your rump!"

Dummy Girl smiled at her tatoo. She looked at Harpy's croup.

"Hey Harpy, you have a tatoo of a harp on your rump!"

Harpy looked at her tatoo and squaked, happy to see that she had a tatoo that represents her name.

Mosshead was excited to see all the special tatoos on the rumps. He looked at his croup to see what kind of tatoo he had. He was a little

disapointed when he saw he didn't have a tatoo.

"I don't have one." Mosshead said sadly.

To be honest, Thatch was also eager to see what his tatoo looked like. He lifted his cape off his croup and took a look. His ears dropped when

he saw he also had a blank flank.

"I don't have one either." He muttered, more to himself really.

"I can't have one because I'm not a pony." Slither looked at his snake tail. "But I do wonder what my power is."

"You're the child of Medusa." Jimmy reminded him. "Your power is obviously turning people to stone."

"Heh, good point." Slither told the fleshy.

"This is really strange and interesting." Thatch admitted. "But I'm wondering where we are, and why we have turned into ponies."

Casper looked down the hill and smiled.

"Down there." The ghost pointed. "There's a little town. Maybe the townsfolk will know what's going on."

"Right." Thatch said sarcasticaly as they started down the hill. "And how do we explain that we're a bunch of ponies who can talk and have

tatoos on our rumps?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SURPRISE!"

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem Thatch." Casper said when they walked into the town, which was populated by colorful talking ponies

with tatoos on their rumps.

Suddenly, the creatures were pounced on by a pink pony with balloons on her rump.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie." The pony beamed. "Welcome to Ponyville. I threw this welcome party just for you. Were you surprised? Were you? Were you?"

"Very surprised." Said a taken by surprise Casper.

"See what happened was that my Pinkie senses went off." Pinkie began to explain. "And when my Pinkie senses go off it means somepony new has

come to Ponyville and I always throw a welcome party for new ponies."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie was pounced on by five other ponies.

"Pinkie, shut up!" Said a blue pegasus with a rainbow lightning bolt on her rump.

"Not everypony likes you being in their face all the time." Said a quiet yellow pegasus with butterflies for a tatoo.

"I agree with Fluttershy." Said a white unicorn with diamonds on her rump. "They just got here."

"At least give them some time to adjust." Said a purple unicorn with a tatoo of a star.

"Sorry about that folks." Said an orange pony with apples on her rump. "She's a hyper one."

"That's alright, no harm done." Casper told the pony. "I'm Casper. The green unicorn is Mantha. The unicorn covered in bandages is Ra. The brown

pony is Wolfy. The black unicorn is Mosshead. The pony with bows in her hair is Dummy Girl. The blue pegasus is Harpy. The indigo pony with a

cape is Thatch. The creature of discord is Slither. And the peach pony is Jimmy."

"Howdy doo. I'm Applejack." The pony introduced herself. "You've already met Pinkie Pie. The blue pegasus is Rainbow Dash. The yellow pegasus is

Fluttershy. The white unicorn is Rarity. And the purple unicorn is Twilight Sparkle."

"OOH!" Fluttershy was admiring Ra's tatoo. "I like your Cutie Marks, guys."

"Cutie Marks?" Thatch was confused.

Suddenly, they heard laughter of two girl ponies. Two laughing fillies walked out of the crowd. One of them had a tiara on her rump. The other

had a spoon.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help but notice that two of you have..." The filly with a tiara giggled. "A blank flank!"

"A blank flank!" Mosshead looked sadly at his bare rump.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara." The other filly said to her friend.

"Yes Silver Spoon?" Diamond Tiara turned to her friend.

"Perhaps these losers could join that lame club." Silver Spoon giggled.

"Oh yes. The Cutie Mark Crusaders." Diamond Tiara laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Thatch asked, fire burning in his eyes.

"Of course." Silver Spoon answered.

"There's nothing more embarressing than a blank flank." Diamond Tiara added.

Now, Thatch was mad.

"Nobody laughs at Thatch Manora, the coolest creature in the Underworld!"

Thatch reared and put on his best scarey face. He hissed at the ponies, baring his vampire fangs. The ponies screamed at the sight of a real

vampire in their town. Some ran, others stood their ground to fight, and some just admired Thatch.

"If Thatch is a vampire, that must mean the other newcomers are creatures too." Applejack pawed the ground.

"Not all of us." Jimmy defended himself.

"We mean you no harm." Casper tried to reason with the ponies. "We came to Ponyville by mistake and we just want to get back home."

"And where exactly is home, my dear?" Rarity asked.

"Deedstown." Jimmy answered. "It's a little town populated by humans."

"Or as we like to call them, fleshies." Thatch added.

"Humans?" Twilight asked. "Oh, you must've came from the portal by the Everfree Forest. Humans are always falling in there."

"Yes, we did come from the portal." Casper nodded. "And we'd like to get back home."

"That's not possible." Pinkie said. "The portal only opens once a year for only a short 'mout of time."

"If you want to get back home, you'll have to wait 'till next year." Rainbow added.

Thatch suddenly started to sway, acting as if he was going to faint.

"A whole 365 days of pony life?" Thatch said unbelievingly. "There's no way I'll be able to go through that."

"Plus, we have Scare School to attend." Ra added.

"And my dad." Jimmy began. "He's sure to notice that I've gone missing."

"He'll think that we took you to the Underworld with us!" Mantha gasped.

"There must be a way to contact everybody and let them know that we're ok and that we're stuck here 'till next year." Casper thought out loud.

"OOH! You can use my magic crystal ball if you like." Twilight beamed. "It can connect to anything."

Casper smiled at the unicorn.

"Twilight, you're a genius!" Casper praised her. "Thanks."

Back at Scare School, Mikey the skeleton girl suddenly noticed someone coming on in the school's crystal ball.

"Look!" She pointed.

"It could be the guys." Monaco, Mikey's twin, nodded.

Everybody surrounded the ball and waited for the transmission to come in. They were surprised when a purple unicorn appeared.

"Ok Casper, I think I got it." She said off to the distance.

"Thanks Twilight." A group of ponies appeared.

The white pony went first.

"Guys, you have to listen to us." He said.

"Casper, is that you?" Headmaster Dash asked.

"Yes, it's me." Casper nodded. "The others are here too."

"Why are you ponies?" Headmaster Alder, Dash's siamese twin, asked.

"Well, when we fell in the portal, we landed in a place called Ponyville Equestria." Casper began to explain.

"Where it's populated by colorful talking ponies with tatoos on their rumps." Thatch added.

"They're called Cutie Marks." Twilight corrected. "They represent your special talent."

"Whatever." Thatch rolled his eyes.

"Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi live in Equestria." Casper continued. "That's why we turned into ponies."

"Well, I turned into a creature of discord." Slither reminded.

"Very true, thank you for reminding me Slither." Casper nodded. "But anyways, we are all ok. But there is one small problem."

"And what would that be?" Ms. Hopper the levitating head asked.

"The portal is the only way that we can get back home, but it has closed 'till next year."

"Oh my!" Dr. Burns the dragon cried.

"Does that mean you'll have to stay in Ponyville for a whole year?" Flyboy the giant fly asked.

"I'm afraid so." Casper nodded. "I mean, not even our new friend, Twilight Sparkle's magic is strong enough to get us home."

"I'm afraid it's true." Twilight nodded.

"Don't worry." Rainbow Dash flew in. "Your students will be safe with us. Rainbow Dash."

"Fluttershy."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Applejack."

"Rarity."

"And Twilight Sparkle."

"Hey! What about me?" A purple baby dragon cried.

"Oh, and Spike too." Twilight giggled.

"We'll be home as soon as we can." Casper added. "See you all next year."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the creatures called Mr. Bradley to tell him what happened, they were now trying to get use of their new bodies and surroundings.

"Ugh! A whole year of pony life." Thatch groaned. "I'll never make it."

"Aw shucks now Thatch." Applejack began. "It ain't all that bad."

"Not that bad?" Thatch stared at the earth pony. "Not that bad?! I used to be the scariest creature in the Underworld! Now look at me, I'm cute and fuzzy."

Thatch dropped his ears, staring at the ground...Worse day EVER.

"Come on now Thatch, don't be such a downer!" Pinkie Pie told the vampire pony.

"Yeah, you need to lighten up man." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Besides, you might actually enjoy being a pony." Fluttershy whispered.

"All the other humans have." Twilight added.

"Well , for your information I'm not one of those fleshies!" Thatch sneared. "And I'll never enjoy being a stupid pony!"

"Perhaps I can lighten your mood with a new designer cape!" Rarity's eyes gleamed.

Thatch was shaking with frustration. Why couldn't these mindless ponies understand that he doesn't want to be a pony and just wants to go back home to the comfort of his family?

"No. No! NO!" Thatch yelled. "I just want to be alone right now."

With that, Thatch turned around and ran into the Everfree Forest.

As Thatch ran, he looked around the Everfree Forest. He slowed down to a slow walk, hanging his head and dropping his ears.

"Wow, this forest is creepier than the Scary Woods." He shuddered.

He shook his head to clear it. He frowned at himself and continued walking.

"Get a hold of yourself Thatch!" He growled to himself. "Besides, there are surely no bog monsters here."

"No bog monsters indeed, little one." Said a voice. "But your journey in the Everfree Forest has only begun."

"Who said that?" Thatch looked around. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, Thatch smelled something awful.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" Thatch asked himself, plugging his nostrils.

Thatch heard growling behind him. Fearing the worst, Thatch turned around. He gasped at what he saw. Standing in front of him, was a pack of hungery timber wolves.

Scared out of his mind, Thatch screamed for help, although, he doubt that anybody would come and save him after he scared all the ponies in Ponyville.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for scaring everybody!" Thatch cried. "I'll never do it again for the year I'm here! Just somebody! Please help me!"

Suddenly, something black and white jumped out of the bushes. Raising her hooves, the zebra slammed against the timber wolves.

"Come with me away, and in my hut you will be safe." The zebra told Thatch.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Thatch said, running through the forest with the zebra.

As the two ran, they came to a small hut.

"Hurry inside, and we'll leave the timber wolves behind." The zebra opened the door and the two ran inside.

When they were inside, Thatch sat down to catch his breath.

"Thank you for saving me." Thatch thanked the zebra. "I didn't think anybody would save me after what I did to them in Ponyville."

"Though scary you may be, but a pony I never leave." The zebra began making a brew in her couldron. "My name is Zecora, dear child. I am the zebra of the hour."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Thatch Manora." Thatch introduced himself. "Son of Dracula and Martha Manora, and coolest creature in the Underworld."

"Ah, a vampire I see. Afraid should I be?" Zecora smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Thatch shook his head. "I'm a good guy. I'd never hurt anyone." What Thatch said was mostly true...Sure Thatch acted big and bad, but he was at Scare School, where monsters go to learn how to scare.

"Do not worry little one, for I'm not afraid at all." Zecora laughed.

"I'm not even from Equestria." Thatch began to explain. "Me and my friends and rivals fell here by mistake. Through a portal!"

"Ah, from a different dimension I see. Is this the truth to be?"

"It is indeed." Thatch nodded. "Why are you always rhyming?"

"It is what I do." Zecora held a spoonful of her brew to Thatch's lips. "Now drink this steamy brew."

"Why should I?" Thatch stared at the brew suspiciously.

"A vampire you are indeed, but fangs I do not see."

Thatch felt his teeth with his hoof.

"ACK!" Thatch screamed. "My fangs! They've turned into fleshy teeth!"

"Do not be alarmed, for you are in no harm." Zecora giggled. "You just ran into Poison Joke, my one little folk."

"Poison Joke?" Thatch was confused.

"Yes, now drink this brew, it is sure to give you fangs, nice and true."

Plugging his nostrils, Thatch drank the disgusting brew. Thatch gagged as he drank, but he forced to brew down.

"Ah, it has worked very well." Zecora smiled. "Your fangs are back and looking swell."

Thatch ran his tongue over his fangs happily. He turned to Zecora and smiled.

"Thanks Zecora." He thanked the zebra. "I don't know what I'd do without my fangs."

"You're welcome little one." Zecora nodded. "But I'm afraid your life in Ponyville has just begun."

"I don't want a life in Ponyville." Thatch sighed. "I want to go home."

"Ah, you are homesick and miss your family and friends. You want this pony life to end."

"Ya, most deffinetly." Thatch nodded. "Finally, somebody who understands."

"But a year is what the portal seeks. Give pony life a chance, and you will see."

"Ugh, see what?"

"You will enjoy pony life. Give it a chance and you'll see I'm right."

Thatch sighed and hung his head.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"That is good. Now, I seek your friends and rivals are looking for you."

"They're looking for me? They've never looked for me before."

Thatch opened the door to hear his friends and rivals calling his name. Thatch began to panic when he heared howling, hopping on one set of hooves to the other.

"Oh no! The timber wolves! They'll be mauled! I gotta save them!" Thatch ran out the door. "Thanks again Zecora!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, day one

As they all walked back to Ponyville, Thatch started talking about his little adventure in the Everfree Forest.

"So as I walked I ran into a pack of timber wolves." Thatch began. "To be honest, I was really scared. I called out for help, doubting that anybody would come save me after what I did to them in Ponyville, but then a zebra came out and saved me."

"You ran into Zecora?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, she told me to follow to her hut and we'd be safe." Thatch continued. "She had me drink this disgusting brew because I ran into something called Poison Joke."

"Poison Joke!" The ponies were shocked.

"Ugh, we had our experience with that blue flower." Applejack said. "It made me tiny."

"It made my tongue big." Pinkie added.

"It made me keep crashing into things." Rainbow grumbled.

"It made my voice deep like a male's." Fluttershy was not happy.

"It made my hair crazy." Rarity said unamused.

"And it made my horn all wobbly." Twilight almost giggled. "What did it do to you, Thatch?"

"It made my fangs turn into fleshy teeth." Thatch answered.

"That's awful." Casper commented.

"Luckily, that brew of Zecora's worked." Thatch ran his tongue over his fangs.

"What did you think of her rhyming?" Twilight asked.

"I respect her ways, but the rhyming is creepy." Thatch answered. "But it's what she does. She also told me to give pony life a chance."

"And are you?" Ra asked.

"Do I have a choice? We're stuck here for a year, might as well give it a shot."

"That's good." Twilight smiled.

As they continued walking, they arrived to Twilight's library.

"Well, here we are." Twilight smiled. "Home sweet home. But, unfortunately, I can't house all of you."

"I'll house Dummy Girl and Slither." Pinkie volunteered.

"I'll house Harpy." Rainbow added.

"I'll house Wolfy and Mosshead." Fluttershy whispered.

"I'll house Mantha and Ra." Rarity beamed.

"And I'll house Jimmy." Applejack smiled.

"That means Thatch and Casper will be housing with me." Twilight nodded. "Alright, we best get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow."

Twilight got the living room set up for the two boys and left the room.

Casper flopped down on his bed and pulled the blanket over himself. Thatch on the other hand, left the room and did not return 'till Casper was asleep.

Thatch returned carrying a basket on his back and grinned down at the sleeping ghost pony.

In the morning, Casper woke up as the sun shined through the open window, bringing a soft breeze with it. Casper smiled and stood up, shaking the blanket off. Casper walked outside and stretched his legs. He looked back to see his Cutie Mark... but it wasn't there!

"Ack!" Casper was shocked. "My Cutie Mark, it's gone!"

Casper ran back into the house, past the still sleeping Thatch, up the stairs, and to Twilight's bedroom door.

"Twilight!" Casper pounded on her door.

Twilight opened her door and Casper ran in.

"Twilight, I know I'm new here, but I don't think this is normal." Casper showed Twilight his bare flank.

"Oh my goodness Casper!" Twilight cried. "What happened to your Cutie Mark?"

"That's what I want to know."

Casper and Twilight both stared at Casper's blank flank, wondering what was going on.

"It just isn't normal." Twilight shook her head. "Was it there when you went to sleep?"

"Yeah it was."

"And was there anypony awake?"

"There was nobody awake, except for... OOH!" Casper growled angrily. "He's got a lot nerve to pull something like this."

Casper trotted down the stairs angrily, with Twilight following behind.

"THATCH!" Casper yelled at the vampire pony.

Thatch had woken up and was picking up his sleeping area, putting away his bed and pillow. Thatch turned around and stared at the ghost pony.

"Alright Thatch. What did you do?" Casper sneared.

"Whatever do you mean, Casper?" Thatch asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." Casper pointed to his blank flank. "My Cutie Mark, what did you do to it?"

"Casper, I'm hurt." Thatch hung his head and dropped his ears. "Whyever would you accuse me for your missing Cutie Mark?"

But Casper was not easily fooled as he saw the twinkle of amusement in Thatch's eyes.

"Thatch!" Casper growled.

"Calm down Casper and have some breakfast. Me and Spike made it together."

Spike walked into the room, eating a sapphire pancake.

"MMM!" Spike hummed as he took another bite. "I don't know why anypony ever said that Thatch is a jerk. He was nice enough to help me make breakfast. He even made this sapphire pancake for me."

Casper stood there with a gaping mouth as Spike gave Thatch a hug and Thatch hugged back. Casper marched over to Thatch, ready to beat him to the floor, until something on his croup caught his eye. He gasped when he realized what it was.

"Thatch! You have my Cutie Mark on your flank!" Casper couldn't believe his eyes.

"What!" Twilight and Thatch both cried.

It was true. Stamped on Thatch's croup, was Casper's Cutie Mark of a friendly happy face.

"That's why I've been acting so friendly." Thatch nearly gagged. "But how did it get there?"

Suddenly someone was knocking on Twilight's door. She answered it to see a frantic looking Applejack and Jimmy.

"Twilight, we got a problem." Applejack said in her country voice.

"It's about my Cutie Mark." Jimmy began.

"Is your's gone too?" Casper asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded. "I woke up this morning to find a blank flank on me."

"So did I, and somehow, my Cutie Mark ended up on Thatch's flank."

"ACK!" They heard Thatch scream.

They turned their attention to him and gasped when they saw Jimmy's Cutie Mark of a soccer ball flash onto Thatch's flank next to the face. Almost instantly, Thatch found one of Pinkie's emergency balls and kicked it around like it was a soccer ball.

"What's going on?!" Thatch sounded worried.

Rainbow Dash and Harpy flew down from Cloudsdale to Twilight.

"Twilight! Harpy's Cutie Mark is gone." Rainbow explained.

Everybody looked at Thatch and saw Harpy's Cutie Mark of a harp appear.

Thatch ran to Twilight's harp and began to play it.

"Twilight!" Thatch sounded a little scared.

Fluttershy, Mosshead, and Wolfy were the next ones to arrive.

"Twilight, I don't know what's wrong, but my Cutie Mark is gone." Wolfy whined.

Everybody suddenly heard Thatch howl. They looked at him to see Wolfy's full moon Cutie Mark on his flank.

"Why do I have the feeling that I've seen this before?" Twilight wondered.

Pinkie Pie, Slither, and Dummy Girl were next.

"Missing Cutie Mark?" Casper asked Dummy Girl.

"Yes, how'd you guess?" Dummy Girl was confused.

"We're also missing our Cutie Marks." Jimmy explained. "And they've all appeared on Thatch."

Dummy Girl's Cutie Mark of drama faces flashed onto Thatch's flank.

"You have exactly thirteen hours to get to him. And if you fail, the baby will be mine forever." Thatch did a scene of Labyrinth.

Thatch shook his head and growled.

"What's wrong with me?!" Thatch screamed to the top of his lungs.

"I'm guessing our missing Cutie Marks has something to do with Thatch?" Mantha, Rarity, and Ra have finally arrived.

"Probably." Casper nodded.

Mantha's Cutie Mark of a dead flower suddenly appeared. Thatch's limbs suddenly started turning into zombie skin.

"Oh no!" Thatch was now close to tears.

"I got it!" Twilight suddenly cried. "Thatch! You have the Cutie Pox!"

"The Cutie Pox?" Thatch was confused.

Finally, Ra's Cutie Mark of an Egyptian symbol appeared on Thatch's flank. Thatch asked a question in the Egyptian language.

"Um, what did he say?" Twilight turned to Ra.

"He asked what the Cutie Pox are." Ra answered.

"The Cutie Pox is when you get a various of Cutie Marks on your flank, and each Cutie Mark you get, you do." Twilight explained.

"My sister Applebloom had it." Applejack nodded.

Thatch spoke the Egyptian language.

"He said how do you cure it?" Ra translated.

"We'll have to see Zecora." Twilight answered.

They all nodded and walked out in a line, Twilight leading the way. Thatch stayed close to Ra so he could translate and Casper stayed close to Thatch to see what else he would do.

Soon they made it to Zecora's home. Thatch ran through the doors and right to her, barely in tears. Thatch yelled in Egyptian. Zecora gently soothed Thatch, calming him down.

"Hush now, little one, for I have a solution to fix what has been done." Zecora said.

With that she led everybody outside. She got them in a circle around a strange looking plant.

"Don't hesitate and tell the truth. I'm pretty sure there's a lesson for you." Zecora rhymed.

"The truth?" Ra translated for Thatch.

Thatch nodded and sat beside Ra and started to talk, Ra of course translated.

"Last night, I snuck into Zecora's house and made a potion to get rid of the Cutie Marks. I was jealous that my friends and rivals had Cutie Marks and I didn't. So I made the potion and splashed it on the marks. I had no idea that they would appear on me." Ra paused, staring at Thatch but kept going. "I wasn't nice I know that, but I wanted to be like others, I don't like being left out."

Once Thatch told the truth, the plant began to grow into a strange flower.

"Cured you'll be soon." Zecora began. "But first, the flower you must consume."

Thatch hesitated for a moment, then he pulled the flower from the ground and ate it. It was sweet, almost tasted like honey. Once Thatch swallowed he immediately stopped doing the talents and he went back to a blank flank. The Cutie Marks dissapeared from Thatch and flashed back onto their rightful owners.

Ra gladly left Thatch's side and went right to Casper. Casper was glad to have Ra back by his side.

"I'm sorry I lied to everybody, and tried to mess with your Cutie Marks." Thatch apologized. "I promise I'll never do it again."

"Little one, forgiveness is earned." Zecora praised the vampire. "I'm sure a lesson has been learned?"

"Oh I did learn my lesson." Thatch nodded. "I learned that being different and feeling left out is hard, but we shouldn't let our jealousy go over our heads to make us do stupid things."

"That's wonderful Thatch." Twilight neighed. "And it'd make a great letter to the princess."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The princess?" The creatures were confused.

"Of course!" Twilight facehooved. "Today I was gonna take you all to meet the princess, Princess Celestia."

"But then we got so caught up with ya'll Cutie Pox Thatch that we forgot." Applejack explained.

"I'll be the first one there, after all I got wings!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

"I can fly too!" Thatch yelled, refusing to be outdone.

"I don't see any wings, bye!" Rainbow Dash said before flying away from the group.

Thatch started to run after Rainbow Dash with everyone following close behind, ha! Like he'll be showed up by a girl! The ponies behind Thatch all stopped, knowing better than to waste their energy running after Rainbow Dash, but Thatch kept running.

"Thatch stop! Legs can't beat wings!" Casper yelled.

Thatch smiled mischieviously and turnned back to the ghost pony.

"Have you forgotten what I am?" Thatch yelled to him. "And what I am capable of?"

Casper was confused. Thatch sighed and tried again.

"Remember what my cape and my concentration can turn me into?" He told the ghost.

Casper finally understood.

"But... can you still transform?" Casper called.

"We're about to find out." Thatch answered as he gathered enough speed to make the wind blow out his cape, showing his blank flank.

As the wind blew Thatch's cape open, Thatch started to concentrate. He concentrated and concentrated, gathering more speed and wind until finally, he turned into a puff of smoke. The ponies of Ponyville gasped when they saw Thatch turn into a black vampire bat with the same head as his normal form.

"He CAN fly." Fluttershy was outstanded.

"Well I'll be a painted apple!" Applejack said in her country accent. "A pony who can turn into a bat."

"Well, he IS a vampire." Twilight reminded her friends.

"OOH! Let's see if he can catch up to Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie suggested.

"What? That little thing?" Rarity laughed. "He can't possibly do it in that little form."

"Speak for yourself." Dummy Girl told the prep. "LOOK!"

In another puff of smoke Thatch returned to a pony, but with huge bat wings. Thatch easily regained himself, spreading his large bat wings and sored in the sky, smiling widly.

The ponies below chased after Thatch, but he easily got used to his new form and caught up to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Thatch called to her. "Look who's here."

Rainbow Dash looked to the source of the voice and nearly fell out of the sky.

"Whoa Thatch!" She cried. "You're flying!"

"Told you I could fly." Thatch smiled at the pegasus.

Rainbow Dash studied Thatch, noting how his bat wings shook. Thatch seemed to be out of breath too. He let no one know, but transforming takes a lot out of him, and he just transformed 2 times in a row. Yet Thatch refused to be showed up, he sped up and was neck to neck with Rainbow Dash.

"Ha! There's no way you'll beat me." Rainbow Dash taunted. "I'm the fastess flyer in Equestria."

"We'll... see... about... that." Thatch taunted back, breathing hard.

Rainbow Dash noticed Thatch's hard breathing and became concerned.

"Are you alright Thatch?" She asked, worriedingly.

"I'm... fine." Thatch answered.

"Are you sure? You're breathing pretty hard, and you look worn out. Maybe you should take a break."

"NO! No breaks... for me."

"Let me rephrase that. Maybe WE should take a break, for your sake."

"I'm... fine!" Thatch yelled. With a great effort he forced himself in front of Rainbow Dash.

Down below Thatch could hear the cheers of his friends, telling him to keep going.

But of course, Rainbow Dash refused to be shown up, she easily caught up with Thatch as they raced.

Thatch smirked, but in his mind he prayed they'll get there soon.

Suddenly, a big cloud of smoke formed around Thatch with a "pop". Then, nothing.

Rainbow Dash stopped, then saw why Thatch wasn't in the air.

He had transformed to his normal form, with no wings. Luckily for him he landed in a river, but he was unlucky because everybody saw that.

Some of the ponies laughed, even Dummy Girl. But Slither went into the water and helped pull the exhausted Thatch out of the water.

Slither layed the panting Thatch beside the water side, letting him catch his breath.

"Thatch! What happened?" Casper asked.

Embarressed, Thatch decided it was time to tell the truth.

"Each time I transform I lose energy, normally I lose half of my energy... Well, I turned into a bat, but then I changed again... So... When my energy is too low I change back." Thatch explained, letting Slither pick him up.

After all, Slither was the only one that knew that. Some of the ponies laughed, but a few were in deep thought about Thatch's transformation.

"Gosh, Thatch. I had no idea." Casper felt sorry for the bully. "It must be very frustrating."

"It actually IS very frustrating." Thatch nodded.

Rainbow Dash suddenly came flying to the other ponies.

"Thatch! Are you alright?" She asked concerningly.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Thatch told her.

"Maybe we should walk the rest of the way." Rainbow Dash offered. "We're almost there anyway. Look!"

The creatures and fleshy looked to where Rainbow Dash was pointing and gasped. Standing in front of them was the most beautiful castle they'd ever seen. Standing at one of the balaconies, was a beautiful white alicorn with a royal sun for a Cutie Mark. She looked down and waved to the ponies. The ponies waved back and raced toward the castle.

The ponies... and Slither, trotted into the main hall. There were 2 thrones, a black alicorn sat in one of them.

Her Cutie Mark was a cresent moon. She watched the group of ponies enter, but when Twilight said hello she ran out of the room at top speed.

After a moment or two the white alicorn from before entered, the black alicorn right behind her.

All the ponies bowed, beside Thatch, Ra, and Slither.

The two alicorns acted like they didn't notice the 3 not bow. Instead they went and sat on their rightful thrones.

"Princess, these ponies, and creature of discord are from the other world." Twilight explained. "But they aren't humans... they're from... that world."

The princesses nodded, watching them. Suddenly, Ra walked forward, his eyes lightly tinted green.

"I'll speak for my group." Ra spoke calmly.

Both the white and black pony stared at Ra with interest. In the background, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all watched with their mouths open.

"I'm Ra, prince of the sands. Me and my people were on our way home from the fleshie world when a huge gust of wind forced us into this land, and before you say it, we're not fleshies. Those spineless things cowar before us. We are creatures of the underworld, and all this kindness sickens me. We wish to leave." Ra stated calmly, slightly glaring at the two ponies.

The two alicorns looked at eachother and nodded. They turnned back to Ra and gave him a serious look.

"We understand that you are from the other world." The white alicorn began. "And that you wish to leave, but not even an alicorn's magic is strong enough to send you home."

"The portal opens every year." The black alicorn added. "You will have to wait until then. We're sorry."

Ra's eyes changed back to their normal brown color and he shrugged.

"Well I tried." He said as he turnned away. "Thank you for your time princess..."

"Celestia." The white alicorn introduced herself.

"And Luna." The black alicorn said her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As everybody walked out of the castle, they all ran up to Ra.

"What was that all about?" Mantha asked.

"What do you mean?" Ra asked back.

"You suddenly acted all… kingly in there." Thatch told him.

"Do you guys know anything about mummies, no you don't." Ra sighed, stopping and facing the others. "At this age, mummy powers start to show. But, that's not really a good thing. All my ancestors, the great kings before me all live in those powers. Once a king falls out of his rule his life is meaningless, he 'dies'. What happens is his own powers eat at him, devouring him, then the powers move to the heir. Normally, the heir will already be full grown. But since I'm not my powers will come in slowly and my father will rule 'till I'm able to withstand such power. It's rather simple to understand. Basically, green eyes=all passed rulers."

Everybody stared at him, confused. Ra groans and uses his hoof to draw a picture in the dirt.

"Right now if I get the powers I will die and since I don't have a heir the powers will spread, killing everything. So, to prevent that, the powers are coming in bit by bit. Until I can fully control it, my father shall rule. Basically it's like a countdown to when I get my full powers and rule… and to my father's death. Simple really."

This time everybody got it. Basically, one rules, dies, turns into powers and goes to the heir, but if the heir's too young the powers go in slowly, as to avoid killing.

"It'll be happening a lot more now, and I can't control it, so don't be mad if I call you peasants or anything." Ra smiled nervously.

"If you call me a peasant you'll pay." Said Slither.

The ponies started to walk, but halfway back, Thatch fell down, too tired to move. He was still tired from the transformation. Slither had to carry Thatch all the way back to Twilight's place. Once there, Thatch stood up shakily and went in. He went to his bed and collapsed, falling asleep before he even hits the ground. Though, sometime in his sleep his wings returned to him… Seems he had enough energy to keep his wings now.

The others were starting to understand. If Thatch had full energy he had wings and could transform at will. When he transformed his energy dropped down to half, making him weaker. The longer he is in his other form the less energy he will have. If he gets too low he is forced to transform back and loses his wing so he won't work himself to death basically. When he started to rest and regain his strength they return to him… It was almost pitiful how careful Thatch had to be. It made them wonder, did this happen in this world only, or could it happen in their world… But of course, when one flew as a pony it clearly took more effort than walking, as in the other world Thatch only had 2 forms… in this world he had 3. The pegasus, the bat, and a normal earth pony.

Twilight put a blanket over Thatch so he won't get cold, then went off. Casper on the other hand, went and sat beside Thatch. Who knew with all of Thatch's power he could be so weak?

Thatch never moved in his sleep, he was too weak to lift a hoof. Casper laid beside Thatch, just to make sure he stayed warm. Casper fell asleep after a while.

When Casper woke up Thatch was gone. But it wasn't hard to find him. He was outside with Rainbow Dash, talking.

"Look Thatch, you're not made for flying." Rainbow Dash said.

Thatch of course, was extremely angry.

"How dare you!" Thatch yelled. "I'm a vampire! I'm made to fly!"

"You could barely fly yesterday, and you're not even a STUPID vampire anymore!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"You better watch yourself before I do something to make you regret ever meeting me." Thatch growled.

"What are you gonna do? Suck my blood?" Rainbow Dash teased.

"I just might do that." Thatch smirked.

"Ok, and I just might get some garlic and shove the whole clover down your throat!" Rainbow Dash argued.

Thatch gasped and slightly backed away from the rainbow colored pegasus pony.

"You wouldn't dare!" He challenged.

"Oh, you know I would, you pathetic flyer." Rainbow Dash insulted.

"I'm as good of a flyer as you are!" Thatch insisted.

"You're a weakling!" Rainbow Dash never stopped her insults. "You couldn't even hold yourself steady yesterday!"

"If you think I suck at flying so much and you don't give a rap for me, why were you so worried about me being ok after I fell into the river?!" Thatch asked.

This question startled Rainbow Dash. Why did she care?

"Because I would get in trouble if you hurt yourself. So stay out of my air you stupid wannabe!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Thatch stood there, shocked. No one has ever insulted him like this before. He was a terrible flyer? No longer a vampire? Thatch felt tears in his eyes and he ran. He ran right into the forest, going right to Zecora.

Zecora was shocked to see Thatch come to her in tears.

"Hush now little one, tell me what's wrong." She said softly, leading the crying pony into her house.

"I'm a terrible flyer! I'm not even a vampire anymore!" He cried, resting his head on her shoulder as he sobbed, forgetting that his tears are acid.

Zecora ignored the burning acid and let Thatch cry on her shoulder. How come the boy became so upset? He was fine when he left yesterday. But she stood there, trying to sooth the pony.

Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Casper stood in shock. How could someone that seemed so nice be so cruel? Casper fazed through the door and flew over to Rainbow Dash.

"How could you?!" Casper yelled.

Rainbow Dash looked at Casper and smirked.

"Because I can, and all I said was the truth. That pony needs to learn his place in my sky. Oh wait, there is no place for him." Rainbow Dash sneered.

Casper glared and flew back into the house and went to Twilight's room.

"Twilight! Wake up!" Rainbow Dash suddenly yelled.

Casper was just beside Twilight's bed, Rainbow Dash at the window.

"You won't believe what Thatch did!" She said, looking as if she was going to die, but she smirked at Casper… she was faking.

Twilight quickly woke up to the sound of Rainbow's voice.

"What's the matter Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Thatch said he was the best flyer, and that I was a wannabe in his way! He nearly bit me too!" Rainbow Dash cried.

Casper frowned, greatly displease.

"Liar! Thatch would never do that. He changed and you're lying!"

As Casper yelled, Rainbow Dash hugged Twilight, trying to distract her. But Twilight was all ears.

"Look," She began. "I don't know what's going on. But Casper, I do not appreciate anypony calling my friends a liar."

"But Twilight!" Casper was never able to finish as there was a knock at the door.

Princess Luna calmly walked in, smiling.

"Forgive me, there is something I must say. I was testing some of my powers and I may of did something to Rainbow Dash. So, I'll just be stealing her away." With that she disappeared with Rainbow Dash.

Casper left the room, leaving Twilight alone and confused.

Casper flew all the way to Zecora.

Thatch was asleep, cuddling close to a resting Zecora. His wings were wrapped around them, acting as a blanket. It was rare to see, as vampires only did that to people they completely trust.

Casper smiled sweetly at the two. He didn't want to disturb them, but he also needed to tell Thatch what happened.

"Thatch." Casper shook the vampire pony's shoulder. "Thatch, wake up."

"Huh?" Thatch jumped awake. "Oh, it's you Casper."

"Thatch, we need to talk about what happened at Twilight's house."

"There's nothing to talk about." Thatch laid his head back down.

"Thatch, what Rainbow said to you back there… she didn't mean any of it." Casper told him.

"Really? 'Cause it sure sounded like she did." Thatch sniffed.

"She didn't." Casper shook his head. "She was put under a spell. Princess Luna was testing some of her powers and she put a spell on Rainbow Dash which caused her to change her personality."

"Well, I'm glad she did." Thatch sighed. "Because it's true."

"It's not true… don't even say that it is because it ain't."

"But it is!" Thatch jumped up, snarling at the ghost pony. "Rainbow said that I wasn't a vampire anymore! That's true, now that I'm a pony! She said I was a terrible flyer! That's true after what happened yesterday!"

"That was just one mistake." Casper tried to reason with his fellow classmate. "Look, after this year is over, everything will go back to normal. We'll go home, go to Scare School, and you can be a vampire and a great flyer again. We only have 363 more days."

"That's too long." Thatch sighed, laying back down next to Zecora.

"We have no choice Thatch."

"You don't get it, Casper." Thatch looked up with glassy eyes. "Nobody gets it… only Zecora here gets it."

"Thatch…" Casper began.

"Just go Casper, please." Thatch laid his head on Zecora's shoulder, under one of his wings. "Just go away and leave me alone… that's all I want right now… is to be left alone with the one friend I completely trust. The one friend who completely understands me."

"You better go on." Casper turned his head to see Zecora awake. "He's safe with me, this one."

Casper wanted to protest, but calmly nodded his head. He left the hut, shutting the door quietly, and flew back to Ponyville.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, day two

Casper arrived back in Ponyville and turned his ghost tail back into legs. Some of the ponies in town were still a bit frightened after the day before, but Casper didn't mind. He's learned to get used to it after all the scare assignments.

Casper walked sadly through Ponyville, wondering what it was that Thatch said that nobody but Zecora understands. He wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into a strange creature.

The creature was long and slim like a serpent, much like Slither's new form. He had the head of a pony, ears of a cow, a deer antler and antelope horn, a long slim body, a lion paw and eagle claw, a lizard leg and goat leg, and a long dragon-like tail with a fluff on the end. He also had a goat beard and bushy eyebrows over his red eyes with yellowed whites. Sticking out of his mouth, was a single fang.

"Oh, forgive me." Casper apologized. "I didn't see you there."

"No, it's alright," The creature assured. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

The creature then seemed to be studying Casper. Casper was confused about this… why would this creature be studying him?

"You're Casper, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Casper asked, shocked.

"Fluttershy has told me all about you creatures coming from the portal by the Everfree Forest in her last letter." The creature explained.

"You know Fluttershy?"

"Casper, here in Ponyville, everypony knows everypony. Fluttershy just happens to be my very best friend. She probably hasn't told you about me, has she?"

"No." Casper shook his head. "Who are you?"

"The name's Discord." The creature introduced himself. "I'm a draconequus, as you can probably tell."

"No, I've never seen a draconequus before."

"Oh, well now you have. It's nice to meet you Casper." Discord smiled at the ghost pony.

"It's nice to meet you too Discord."

"Listen… I couldn't help but notice that you looked a bit sad and lost. Is everything alright?" Discord asked in concern. "Aren't you enjoying Ponyville?"

"Ponyville is lovely." Casper admitted. "But… I'm just worried for my classmate, Thatch."

"Oh, the vampire right?"

"That's him."

"Why don't we go sit by the pond in the park, and you can tell me about it… perhaps there might be a way that I can help." Discord suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Casper agreed.

Moments later, Casper and Discord are sitting on a bench in the park near a pond. Casper had just finished telling Discord what had happened between him and Thatch.

"I've been wondering what he was talking about ever since." Casper finished.

"I see," Discord nodded. "I think I know what's wrong."

"What is it, Discord?"

"Your vampire classmate is homesick." Discord explained. "And it seems that only Zecora can tell about this… she's a strange one, that zebra."

"Homesick?" Casper raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Discord nodded. "He probably misses his family… and better yet, he's probably afraid that he'll never be able to see them again."

"I never really thought about that." Casper put a hoof up to his chin, pondering in thought. "What do we do?"

"I think I have just the solution."

With that, Discord snapped his claw. In his claw appeared a picture of Thatch's family. Casper gawked at Discord, wondering how he just did that. He decided to ignore it and smiled.

"You think this will help?" Casper asked, taking the picture frame the draconequus.

"I'm pretty sure it will." Discord nodded. "I never really knew my parents, so I don't really know what Thatch is going through… but it's the least I could do."

"Thanks Discord." Casper smiled at the picture. "This will probably help a whole lot."

"No problem Casper." Discord gave an odd grin and just disappeared into thin air.

Casper stared for a moment, but decided to brush it off. He had to worry about Thatch. So with the picture he flew back into the forest. When he arrived at the hut he could see Thatch running here and there, grabbing things and tossing them into a pot as Zecora was reading out of the book.

"3 falkon fangs, 2 red roses, a drop of snake venom, Thatch the other one, there you go. Poison joke, Blue bells. Yes yes that's good. Now stir it for me darling."

Thatch had kept on well and was currently stirring the potion the best he could with his hoofs, he still found them odd. Zecora knew if ones mind was busy on a task they will tend to forget about what bothers them. She noticed Casper and motioned him to come on inside.

"Hello Casper dear." Zecora smiled at the ghost pony. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Thatch." Casper explained.

"I'm a little busy now!" Thatch called, still stirring whatever it was they were making. "Gosh, how can anyone stir anything with these hoofs?"

"Keep going my dear." Zecora said to the vampire pony. "Soon, Applebloom will be here."

Zecora smiled as she watched Thatch struggle. She started to snicker a little.

"Thatch, you should start using your head. You know you can use your mouth instead?"

"Oh!" Thatch let go of the spoon and grabbed ahold of it with his mouth. "Much easier!"

"Hey Thatch, I know you're a little busy now… but I thought I could come over and give you this."

"Give me a minute Casper." Applebloom ran in, panting heavy.

"Ah'm here!" The little yellow earth filly gasped. "What are we doing today Zecora?"

"First my dear Applebloom," Zecora smiled. "Meet Thatch, assistant number two."

Applebloom looked behind Zecora to see Thatch standing at the pot with the spoon in his mouth, furiously stirring at the contents.

Thatch noticed the filly looking at him. He stopped what he was doing and gave Applebloom a friendly smile. Then, he went back to the pot.

"Oh, so I'll be working with… the vampire?" Applebloom nervously asked.

Thatch heard her and he stopped stirring. He set the spoon down and walked over to the others.

"Is that a problem Applebloom?" Thatch asked, in the nicest way possible.

Thatch was trying to be nice in order to get the ponies to trust him, especially Applebloom. He didn't want to be a mean nasty jerk in a world where everybody are friends. In fact, in Deedstown, Thatch didn't really have any friends. True he had his gang, but were they really his friends?

"No, no Thatch." Applebloom squeed. "It's not a problem at all."

"You don't have to lie to me Applebloom." Thatch shook his head, ears down. "I understand if you don't want to be working with me."

"But I ain't lying." Applebloom protested. "When you guys first came to town, I thought you guys were the most coolest ponies I've ever seen! It's not a lie. How could I lie when ma'h sister's the Element of Honesty?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Element… of… Honesty?" Thatch and Casper asked together.

Thatch remained quiet for a moment, then smiled.

"Ah, Zecora you mentioned that. I see."

Thatch gently nuzzled applebloom and went back over to the pot. AppleBloom chased after Thatch and started to help him happily.

Casper watched confused. What was the Element of Honesty? He'll have to ask Thatch….

"Hey Thatch, can I talk to you now?"

Thatch looked up and nodded, gently setting the spoon down and followed Casper out of the hut. When he was outside he stretched his wings out and sighed heavily.

"What's up Casper? What do you need?" In truth he wanted to go back in the hut and help Zecora… It was nice here.

"First off," Casper began. "What I wanted to give you."

Casper reached into the saddlebag that Twilight had given him and pulled out the picture frame that Discord popped. He gave it to Thatch, whose eyes were wide in shock now.

"Where did you get this?" Thatch asked, gently taking the frame.

"A draconequus named Discord, whose friends with Fluttershy, popped it up." Casper explained. "Don't ask me how, I have no idea. But I talked to him and told him about your attitude lately. He said that you might be homesick and is afraid that you won't be able to see your family again. So, this is what he came up with."

He stared at it for a moment before handing it back to Casper, shaking his head.

"No, Casper. I don't want it." He turned and quickly went back into the hut, going over to Zecora and gently nuzzled up to her.

Thatch had to admit, Zecora was a better mother than his could ever hope to be. She was kind and always helping him…. Thatch's parents just… left him to himself. They didn't help him nor did they place any rules on him. It was… Lonely.

He knew he could of had it worse, his parents weren't abusive, but still… It was like he was living with strangers. Yes, for a moment he was happy to see the picture, but then he remembered if Casper handed a picture of any vampire he would of been happy.

Zecora looked down at Thatch, but did not question him. She gently nuzzled him back, smiling. Zecora also liked Thatch. He was the little colt she could _never_ have….

"Why not?" Casper asked the vampire pony, following him into the hut. "I thought you'd be happy to see a picture of your family."

"Casper, I don't want it. Those are strangers." Thatch went behind Zecora, hiding from the ghost pony. Zecora looked between the two and sighed softly.

"Casper my dear," The zebra began. "Thatch is alright, as long as I'm here."

"Alright then… I'll stop talking about it." Casper sighed. "But, what I want to talk about is this… Element of Honesty… what is that?"

Thatch perked up and playfully jumped onto Zecora's back.

"I can tell you that."

He let Casper settled down before he started to tell the story about Nightmare Moon. He then went on, talking about how Princess Celestia banished her, but she came back one fateful night. He went on and explained the adventure Twilight and her friends went on. He has fun telling his story. Casper gasped and listened closely, acting in outrage at just the right parts. He loved it. Maybe he should be a story teller. The thought nearly made Thatch laugh. When the story was done he jumped off of Zecora's back.

Casper smiled a little and got up. But to his surprise Thatch led him outside of the hut again and started to lead him back to Ponyville.

"You better get back now, the others will worry about you."

"But what about you?" Casper asked. "Don't you think they'll worry about you as well?"

"Perhaps," Thatch sighed. "But as long as you tell them where I'm at, they won't worry so much."

Suddenly, there was a blue blurr. It crashed into the two creatures, sobbing.

"I'm soo sorry Thatch!" Rainbow cried. "I didn't know what I was saying! This is such an insult to my element!"

Thatch was dizzy from suddenly being knocked over. He looked at the colorful pony, blinking innocently. He gave a small smile and gently nuzzled her. "It's fine."

"But it's not!" Rainbow Dash protested. "I called you a wannabe, saying that you're a terrible flier, and that you're not a vampire! Those were the worst kind of insults anypony could say!"

"Really Rainbow, it's ok." Thatch hugged the rainbow pegasus. "I understand that Luna accidently put you under a spell, which caused you to change your personality. Really, all is forgiven." Thatch gently pushed the colorful pony away. "Besides, you were right in some things you said, so thanks."

With that, Thatch turned and went back into the hut. When Thatch re-entered the hut Zecora was right by his side, gently guiding him into the house and happily talking to him. He listened and let his head rest on her shoulder. She was so much like a mother.

Casper followed him closely. It was… Odd to see him act this way… but he seemed happy, so surely that can't be bad right?

Rainbow Dash took off, she had to clear the skies for that day.

The potion was done and Applebloom was putting it into bottles. Thatch smiled and went over, helping her out. He seemed to be getting use to his new form.

"Um…" Casper watched the black liquid for a moment before looking at Zecora. "What is that stuff?"

"When Thatch transforms, his vision is dim, this is a simple energy potion to help him. Today I plan to work Thatch hard, so he can believe he is a good flyer deep in his heart." She smiled a little, keeping her voice low so only Casper could hear her.

"That's very nice of you Zecora." Casper smiled.

Zecora watched the vampire colt work with the earth filly. She sighed at how willingly Thatch was to work with her, and how he always felt safe around her.

Zecora looked at the ground and her ears dropped. She was thinking about what her life will be like when Thatch leaves… back to being alone in the Everfree. In truth, Zecora didn't want Thatch to leave… he was the son she had always wanted… but could never give birth to. She had had many zebra lovers in her old home, but it just wasn't to be so… Zecora… could never have kids.

Casper looked at Zecora and noticed her sad expression. He became worried and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Zecora?" He asked her.

She shook her head and walked over to Thatch, helping him and the little earth filly pour the potion into small vials which they then placed them in her saddlebag. She then got them ready to leave. When it was time to go Thatch, instead of walking, climbed onto Zecora's back to get a ride.

He tucked his hoofs in under him and rested his head on the back of her neck, letting his eyes shut. After all vampires don't NORMALLY sleep at night, and it was day now. Vampire children slept at night though (explains why Thatch slept with the rest in school) but as he got older he was starting to act more like a normal vampire. He unfolded his wings and let them act like a blanket over Zecora. She led them out, Casper followed though. He wanted to see what was going on.

She led them out of the forest and out into AppleJack's fields which were wide and clear. She didn't want to force Thatch off her back… He looked so cute being half asleep. He kept nearly falling asleep, but right before he did he would lifted up his head a little and try to force his eyes open, just to have them close again. AppleJack was there, waiting for them. She had a small picnic set up for them and all of the scare school students. Seems Zecora has been talking to AppleJack as of late.

Thatch didn't notice the others, he was too focused on trying to stay awake to notice. Zecora smiled and ever so gently nudged Thatch, urging him off of her back. He moved slowly but got off. When he did he cuddled close to her side. She smiled and sighed softly… Such a cute little foal.

She pulled out one of the small vials and somehow got the sleepy vampire pony to drink it. He woke right up with that. His wings snapped shut to his side when he saw the other students and he went behind Zecora a bit more, wanting to hide. He wanted to hide even more when even more ponies showed up. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight and Spike.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to the ground, yelling rather happily and putting balloons everywhere. Rarity calmly walked over and started to give out little gifts she made for everyone. She set Thatch's gift down in his spot so he could get it after he was done flying. Seems everyone knew what was going on beside Thatch.

Twilight settled down between all her friends. Spike was still asleep on her back. Seems he didn't want to get up just like Thatch. Applebloom set herself right beside Applejack as well. The only ones that didn't sit with the rest were Fluttershy and Rainbow dash. Zecora gave Thatch one last, lovingly nuzzle and walked away to go sit with the other ponies after she set the bag down on the ground so Thatch could drink vials when needed.

The ground of ponies (and Slither) watched Thatch. Fluttershy was showing him proper ways to fold his wings and telling him small little tricks to open them easier than what he has been doing. Yes, there are different ways to open wings.

What Thatch did he unfurled the part of the wings farthest from him, then moved it away from his back. Fluttershy explained with the small claws on the points of his wings he could end up hurting himself like that. She told him to move the wings AWAY from his back then open them fully to avoid injury and to make it a lot simpler and not to hash on the joints.

Once Thatch had got it, which he got very quickly, Fluttershy went and joined the group. Now Rainbow Dash stepped up. Thatch… didn't look happy.

"Look Rainbow.. I don't get what you guys are doing, I didn't want to say anything to Fluttershy, she's too nice, but I really don't want to-"

"Oh hush up bat-boy! With my skills I'm going to make you one of the best fliers in the sky!" She grinned widely, making Thatch go silent. "Now open up those wings and lets fly!"

"G-gentle…" They could _JUST_ hear Fluttershy. She gave Rainbow Dash a small smile. Rainbow just rolled her eyes, but seemed to get the message. She took off into the sky and waited for Thatch to follow, which he did begrudgingly.

The ponies on the ground (and Slither) had no clue exactly what they were doing up there, but they watched as Rainbow Dash showed Thatch something and Thatch tried to copy. Each time he got a little bit better and soon became more and more relaxed. It didn't take long before Dash approved of their work and decided to work on it again tomorrow. She took them both down and joined the other for the picnic, but none of them ate until Thatch opened his gift that is…

"R-Rarity you really shouldn't have."

"Oh but I simply must darling! Go on go on, open it so all can see." She smiled brightly, looking rather proud. Thatch blushed, though none could tell. He opened the package and was pleasantly delighted.

A new cape. his old one hit his human form, and didn't really fit a pony well since it dragged the ground from being so long and plain just not fitting right. but this one… She must of done research on vampires because she had the raised collar and everything. With help from Slither he took off his old cape and put on his new cape. It was light weight. It also had holes for his wings to fit through. It fit perfectly…

When he had it on he showed the others, turned when they asked and seemed to happy. Though… Even after all this he made sure the cape covered his rump, so no one would see he still had no cutie mark.

"What was quite nice, very good. Ms. Rarity is it? I would like to request a few things. Your skills seem worthy enough." Ra calmly looked at her.

Rarity seemed a bit taken aback until Twilight leaned over and whispered into her ear, explaining. She nodded and smiled kindly at Ra, gladly agreeing to do so. Ra smiled kindly, approving her reaction. His eyes only had a rim of green this time, so he wasn't full blown SERVE ME MODE.

They all settled down and started to eat. Ra's eyes changed back their their innocent brown and he started to whine that his head hurt after awhile, which ended up with Jimmy, and a few other ponies helped him back. When Thatch finished his meal he climbed right back onto Zecora's back. Thatch was truly like a child…

Zecora stood up, smiled kindly and walked away, heading back to the forest with Apple Bloom. Casper frowned a little. He turned invisible and started to follow. what can he say, he wanted to make sure Thatch was safe… He seemed like a completely different person here than at home, so how could Casper know if he could take care of himself anymore?


End file.
